


未接来电

by locian



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:55:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/locian/pseuds/locian
Summary: 李帝努认为他和钟辰乐的故事就像未接来电一样，总是晚了一步。
Relationships: Lee Jeno/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 3
Kudos: 19





	未接来电

#提前祝大家圣诞快乐

\--------------------------------

李帝努下班后被爸爸喊到办公室参加会议，在看到显示接通的LED屏幕前，他不知道这场视频会议要进行这么久。

等他开完会出来，摸到被自己晾在办公桌上许久的手机时，通知栏显示他有22个未接来电，他点进通话记录，发现这22个电话来自同一个陌生的本地号码。

已知拨打电话振铃最长持续40秒，40秒后运营商会自动提醒电话无法接通并挂断通话。

这22个电话是在不到20分钟内持续打进来的，按照这个频率推断，基本上是一被挂断又重新开始打。

李帝努不禁开始回忆最近有没有意外得罪了什么人，以至于对方在深夜11点后对自己的手机号码进行孜孜不倦的攻击。

这家公司是家族企业，他去年毕业之后进入公司从低做起，工作一年半兢兢业业和同事和谐相处客户满意，最近作为某个新项目的带领人，工作开展有条不紊，确实是没想起这个电话有可能属于哪一个人。

不过很快他就知道对方是谁，因为震动感从手心传来，提醒着他第23个电话打进来了。

他犹犹豫豫地滑下接听，还没来得及说一声喂，就被电话传来的高分贝吓得手机都险些拿不稳：

“我TM是在意那一千块吗？！！我是说你的消费方式有问题！！！！”

李帝努觉得自己的耳朵都被这一声吼得要耳鸣，连忙把手机移开，看着那串陌生的符号总算是猜到几分，估计是遇上打错电话还不知道自己打错的人。

“你是不是……” 李帝努等电话那边稍微安静一下再试图开口确认，又听到那边传来另一个人的声音，意外有点熟悉：

“哎呀！！你又给谁打电话了啊？！！” 这个人听上去很着急，声音渐远一些又回来：“又拨错号码了！！不好意思打扰到你，我朋友喝醉了”

“没事没事” 李帝努应着，估计是分手之后打算打电话吵架的。那边又传来两句证实了他的猜想，他觉得再听就有点窥探别人隐私的味道，便先挂断了电话。

不过是打错的电话，虽然次数比较多，但也不会有后续，李帝努没有放在心上。

事实证明他想太少了。

李帝努洗完澡已经将近凌晨一点，今天的额外会议让他有点超负荷，连本来想玩两把游戏放松一下的心思都没了，干脆吹干头发打算直接入睡。

他的头还没挨到枕头，放在床头柜上的手机又开始震动，金属机身和木质柜面摩擦的声音在安静的房间内格外明显。

李帝努被吓了一跳，拿到手机一看，发现还是刚才那个号码，这是第24个电话。

如果不接的话估计会一直打，李帝努没有办法，只能在接听前先把手机拿远。

预想的高分贝没有出现，这会另一边的人倒冷静了很多，有点沙哑有点委屈还隐隐带点哭腔和湿意的声音响起：“宝宝……”

“……？” 李帝努不得不承认他被这个肉麻的称呼惊到，意外性感撩人的声音让他接触着屏幕的耳朵开始发烫，虽然他知道这个称呼并不属于他。

“我头好痛啊，睡不着了，你能不能唱歌给我听？”

喝醉了忘记已经分手的事实，感觉到不舒服，睡不着然后给男朋友撒娇要哄睡也正常。

只是李帝努对自己的唱功没什么信心，他有点无措地沉默一会，听到那边又问了一句“宝宝你为什么不说话”才缓缓开口：“我不唱歌，我给你讲故事好不好？”

还好另一边的人也不执着，含含糊糊地应了一声好。

之前李帝努偶有失眠的时候，后来是伴着网上别人推荐的ASMR入睡的，于是被先清了清嗓，放低声音，用ASMR的方式开始讲故事。

李帝努讲得很慢，过了几分钟那边便没了声音，他停下把手机贴紧耳边，听到对方安稳的呼吸声从听筒传来。

看来是睡着了，李帝努不知道为什么心里变得软乎乎特别温暖，在挂断电话前学着对方刚才说过的称呼真挚地说了一句话，仿佛这句话能通过话筒抵达对方的梦里

“晚安，宝宝”

「宿醉的第二天要适当的进食，比如喝小米粥、喝水，补充电解质。另外应该想办法帮助缓解酒精的作用，可以吃减低酒精毒副作用的食物，比如喝牛奶，吃水果、喝蜂蜜水等，都能醒酒帮助代谢，促进酒精的分解和排出。」

李帝努整个上午都心不在焉，旁边的同事看见他坐立难安，时不时拿起手机看两眼点两下，放下不过五分钟又重新点开：“你是在等什么很重要的电话吗？”

“啊？不是的” 李帝努有点赌气地用力按下电源键锁屏，其实连他自己也说不清为了什么事和什么人在期待在着急在生气。

并不是重要的电话，不过是一场误会，这拨错的号码自当如同恼人的营销电话一般抛之脑后，但他根本做不到，也许是因为那声不属于他的称呼，由耳入心，直达他的心底。李帝努承认自己在意得要命。

他睡得好不好？有没有半夜醒来？有没有做噩梦？醒来之后有没有很难受？会不会也像他那样念念不忘？

站在数学的角度，对0-9这10个数字进行可重复取数的排序，可以列出超过10亿种的组合。在那么多可发生的组合里，你偏偏选中了我。即便是误会和巧合，谁又能说这不是一种缘分呢？

李帝努思考了半天，终于找到可以支撑自己心动的理由，他点进那个号码，编辑短信

“醒了吗？如果难受的话可以喝一杯牛奶，能解酒的。”

如何礼貌又不失真诚委婉地表达自己的内心，李帝努早在心里打了半天草稿。纠结已久的文字按下发送只需一秒就显示「送达」，接收回应又是一段漫长的等待。

按道理来说，前一晚被叨扰的人第二天发来寻常问候，至少会有出于礼貌性的回复。

然而现实是石沉大海一般的安静，李帝努几乎要怀疑自己的手机出了问题，或者对方的回复直接被智能助手拦截，通通检查过一遍之后不由得失落。

难得心动一次，陌生人终究还是陌生人。

李帝努叹气，放下手机，重新打起精神投入工作。他是一个在工作上专注度很高的人，真正忙碌起来的时候手机自然被晾在一旁。

供应商给他们寄来了第一批样品，李帝努接到电话就带着一个组员到楼下开箱验货。总体是没有问题，只是有个零件还需要修改，李帝努摸着口袋打算和供应商发消息，发现匆忙之下把手机落在办公桌上，便把任务交给自己的组员。

下午两点，李帝努处理好问题回到办公室，桌子上的手机呼吸灯在闪，提醒他有新消息，是一个未接来电和三条未读短信。

李帝努没有犹豫直接回拨，电话里的女声机械地用双语和他报告着“你所拨打的用户正在通话中”。他等了那么久，最后还是晚了一步。挂断电话之后点开未读短信

“刚睡醒，牛奶也有喝”

“啊啊啊啊啊啊啊非常抱歉！！昨天晚上打扰你了”

“谢谢你的故事，可以请你吃顿饭吗？”

所以，不是只有自己记得。李帝努看着最后一条短信松了口气，压抑在心底的情绪找到突破口，手指在屏幕上敲出“可以”两个字，想想觉得不够：“可以给你打电话吗？”

对方的回复在20分钟后送达：“可以呀～”

李帝努来到茶水间打电话，电话响了两下便被接起，另一边的声音彻底褪去昨夜的醉意，清明的少年音带着点奶气，像个小孩子，小心翼翼地打招呼：“你好？昨晚打扰你了…”

“没关系” 李帝努从玻璃隐约映出的倒影里看到自己过于明亮的笑容，连带声音一并上扬：“我叫李帝努，你的名字？”

“辰乐，钟辰乐” 电话那边的男生想起要做自我介绍：“在C市读书，今年大四了，你也在C市吗？”

“嗯，我在这里工作” 李帝努顿了顿：“辰乐，你要叫我哥哥”

“哥哥？” 钟辰乐在那边突然笑了：“好的，哥哥”

李帝努本来以为这个称呼是占了钟辰乐的便宜，因为他们按年份只差了一年，但是到真正见面那天，被这个称呼弄得面红耳赤的人还是他。

没有让学生党请工作党吃饭的道理，更何况李帝努是哥哥。钟辰乐周五下午没有课，李帝努中途翘班出来赴约。

李少爷违反公司规定上班时间脱岗，做与工作无关的事情，这是第一次。

见面的地点选在公司附近的咖啡店，因为是工作时间所以人很少，难得安静的店内充斥着浓厚的圣诞气氛。离圣诞还有一个多月，圣诞限定的饮料已经上线。

李帝努照顾对方的口味点了两杯拿铁，奶味很香很浓，但没有完全盖住咖啡本身的味道。他盯着表面的拉花出神，被熟悉的海豚音吓了一跳。

“哥哥！！”

应声出现在面前的是一个白团子，明明今天开始降温了还只穿了一件卫衣，染成深栗色的头发毛毛躁躁的，落座时咋咋呼呼动静很大。李帝努被白色晃了眼，突然觉得应该给对方点一杯热牛奶才是。

钟辰乐看见他没什么反应，伸手在他面前挥了挥：“哥哥？我是辰乐啊” 

李帝努回过神来，刷一下脸颊耳朵全红了，钟辰乐觉得好玩，歪着头不停地咯咯笑着喊哥哥哥哥地逗他，冷静下来的李帝努被他带着笑弯了眼。钟辰乐眨眨眼：“哥哥喜欢狗狗吗？没有不好的意思，想说哥哥长得好像萨摩耶”

“我喜欢猫” 卫衣的袖子很长，放下来包住钟辰乐的掌心只露出指尖，连指尖都是粉白的，像猫咪的肉垫。正捧着杯子小口小口地喝着拿铁，果然是不太喜欢咖啡的味道，皱着脸露出浅浅的猫纹：“辰乐你很像小猫”

所以我喜欢你。

这句话里隐含的意思过于明显，李帝努有点后悔自己的唐突，万一吓到他怎么办，所幸钟辰乐没有什么过激的反应，他点点头：“很多人都这样说过”

李帝努想起他那位前男友，敛起笑容：“以后不要喝酒了，对身体不好”

“嗯，以后都不会了” 钟辰乐乖巧地认错。

气氛突然就冷下来，李帝努想说什么，语音通话先响起，是有意外情况需要他处理。不等他开口，钟辰乐先反应过来：“哥哥有事可以先去忙，下次我再请你吃饭吧”

李帝努点头准备要走，钟辰乐突然拉住他：“先等一等”，李帝努看见他买了一杯柠檬茶和一杯奶昔，然后把柠檬茶递给他：“我有一个认识的哥哥也在这家公司上班，在六楼的设计部，叫黄仁俊，如果你方便的话可以帮忙带给他吗？”

“那这杯奶昔呢？” 李帝努接过柠檬茶，指了指他手上另一杯饮料。

“啊？” 钟辰乐挠挠头，有点不好意思：“给我男朋友的，他待会下课来找我”

“男朋友？” 李帝努心一沉：“不是前两天就分手了吗？”

“吵架可以和好，分手也可以复合” 

“还要留着过圣诞对吧？”

钟辰乐一愣，想起那天晚上自己说过的话，有点尴尬：“是吧……” 他不知道为什么气氛好好的就变成这样：“哥哥快回去吧，下次见”

李帝努离开咖啡店的时候回头看了一眼坐在椅子上看手机的钟辰乐，摆放在他脚边的圣诞装饰彩灯闪闪亮亮的。

“这种男朋友不分手留着过年吗？”  
“留着过圣诞……”

李帝努从来没有像现在这样不喜欢圣诞节。

“你认识钟辰乐吗？”

“认识啊，他是我的学弟，还是同一个社团的，怎么了？”

在跟进上一个项目的时候，李帝努和黄仁俊有过短暂的合作交流，因而当时李帝努会觉得那个声音很熟悉。

“他那天打错电话，打给我了”

“嗯？” 黄仁俊恍然大悟：“原来是你，不好意思啊，乐乐喝大了我离开一下拦都拦不住”

“没事，他已经道歉了，这杯柠檬茶是他让我带给你的” 

黄仁俊听到自然伸手过来要拿，李帝努往旁边拿开些，一副要给不给的样子。黄仁俊不由得皱眉，心想他这是什么意思，就听到他说：“我有几个问题想问你，不知道你方不方便？”

这饮料还在对方手里，黄仁俊哪能有不方便的道理。

钟辰乐这个分手又复合的男朋友比钟辰乐小一岁，外校生，还在读大三，同样是合唱团的。两个人的第一次见面是在今年年初的社团联谊上，第四次见面的时候就确定关系在一起谈恋爱了。异地恋，每个周末男朋友都会坐两个半小时的公交转地铁过来和钟辰乐约会。

“我也搞不懂钟辰乐这个傻瓜喜欢他什么？” 黄仁俊喝着柠檬茶坐在休息区的办公椅上轻快地转圈圈：“谈恋爱这半年隔三差五就吵架冷战，最常见的原因就是意见不合，这次也是，要不是第二天哭着来求复合，估计是真的会分手。”

“肯定还是有好的地方所以才会复合吧？”

为情敌着想的人黄仁俊还是第一次见，他摇摇头：“没什么好，就是唱歌很好听，为人风趣幽默，很会调动情绪，辰乐好像特别喜欢这种类型的吧？说是第一眼看到就很有好感”

李帝努垂眸，如果钟辰乐的理想型是这样的人，那和他恰恰相反。

“可是我们旁观的人都知道他们不合适，乐乐自己都还是小朋友，我倒希望他可以找个成熟的人谈恋爱。” 黄仁俊看了脸色不好的李帝努一眼：“其实你比较合适”

“嗯？”

“你不是喜欢我们乐乐吗？” 黄仁俊抬手冲他晃晃无名指上的戒指：“公司的人看你最近天天来找我，还以为你在追我呢，连我男朋友都要吃醋了，你能不能抓紧一点？”

合适不合适都是旁人的观点，喜欢是没有理由的，就好像钟辰乐说不清喜欢他什么，李帝努也不明白自己喜欢钟辰乐什么。

“爱情没有先来后到，先打动对方的就是赢家”

为了赢而用一点手段或者发挥自己的长处，在道德和法律允许的范围内，这不是阴谋，而是战略，李帝努学会了“滥用职权”。

钟辰乐在找实习，李帝努负责的项目进入推进阶段，需要一个助理。名企的实习机会很难得，薪资条件很好，得到的锻练和提升空间很大，同样的，工作量也很大。

项目涉及公司机密，工作时间员工的私人手机被锁在储物柜里。钟辰乐是李帝努的私人助理，实习期间跟着李帝努上下班，李帝努到生产线上看样品他需要戴着帽子口罩抱着手写板跟在后面，李帝努加班到深夜他也只能跟着在旁边翻资料，偶尔周末还得跟着李帝努去应酬，通常摸到手机就是晚上，回到宿舍洗漱过后倒头就睡，连和男朋友说晚安的机会都没有，更不用说见面了。

他的室友替他觉得累，说他一个实习生怎么比正式员工还要忙。钟辰乐觉得累归累，但李帝努作为上司对他好也是真的好。

李帝努从来都不发脾气，钟辰乐刚来的时候什么都不懂，很多资料数据出了错是李帝努偷偷帮他改过来的。加班到夜深，他抵不住困意靠在椅子上睡着了，醒来时身上盖着的是李帝努的衣服，睡前整理到一半的资料已经码好放在桌子上。发现他醒了，李帝努伸手揉揉他的头发，台灯的白光打在他身上格外柔和，弯腰轻声问他是要回宿舍还是去吃点东西。偶尔不需要加班或者应酬的晚上和周末就会和自己连机打游戏，李帝努游戏玩得好，赢了还带自己去庆祝。

钟辰乐觉得李帝努不像是自己的领导，反而像是亲近的哥哥。

他给李帝努送完资料，蹲在他脚边抬头和他说着自己的想法，李帝努失笑，伸手过去像挠小猫挠挠他的下巴，说：“乐乐本来就是我弟弟啊”

钟辰乐逃离的速度很快，李帝努眯着眼还是看见他发红的耳尖。

离圣诞节还有几天。

李帝努已经很久没有在深夜接到钟辰乐的电话，那天他洗完澡出来意外看到有几个未接来电，记忆一下子回到初识的晚上。他回拨过去，电话也是在即将挂断前被接起，钟辰乐的声音带着熟悉的黏糊和哭意：“哥哥？”

又喝酒了

来不及多想，李帝努在电话里一边哄着人一边开车往酒吧赶，来到门口就看见坐在路边低着头抱着自己的人，缩成一团，在12月的北风中格外凄凉。

李帝努把自己的外套脱下披到他身上，感受到温度和闻到熟悉的味道，钟辰乐抬头去看他，眼眶红红的。李帝努叹气，把人拉起来：“不是答应哥哥以后都不喝酒了吗？”

冷风吹过，钟辰乐下意识往李帝努怀里缩，李帝努顺势把人抱住。钟辰乐靠在他的肩膀上，说话时带点酒汽的呼吸喷在他的肩窝：“他为什么总是这样？”

没头没尾的一句话，李帝努听懂了。他把人圈紧，偏偏亲了亲他的鬓角：“我也可以陪你过圣诞啊，我说过我喜欢猫，喜欢像你这样的猫”

“所以，Jeno哥哥你喜……唔” 

钟辰乐从拥抱中退开，抬头想确认自己没有听错，话只说了一半便被人阻止。

表明喜欢他，没有比吻他更直接的方法。

李帝努眼馋猫咪微翘的嘴唇很久了，往日无意识撒娇的时候总是微微嘟起，现下贴着感觉到的柔软非常奇妙。他不着急深入，只是在轻轻贴着吮着，小心翼翼地噬咬，看似温柔实际上是在消磨对方的耐心。

这吻太轻柔像是在手心附近打转的羽毛，挠不到重点又让人心痒。钟辰乐被磨得受不了，踮起脚反客为主地去咬李帝努的唇珠，用力圈着他的脖子贴得更近，舌头主动探进对方的嘴想起更多。

这种主动像是允许对方放肆的信号，李帝努扶着他的腰帮他保持平衡，稍稍用力取回主动权，在对方的口腔里肆意游走，唇齿交缠。在昏黄的街灯下，亲吻时的呼吸声和水声让寒风染上暧昧的味道。

李帝努先从这个吻中离开一些，钟辰乐下意识往前贴，这个带着不舍意味的小动作，等到自己跌进酒店柔软的大床上时，才反应过来可以算作是对对方更进一步的邀请。

醉意渐渐上头，混沌之间钟辰乐听到暖气运作的声音，李帝努的吻落在额头眉心眼角鼻梁下巴，最后停在红润的嘴唇。李帝努深吻的时候手从下摆伸进衣服里，揉着他的腰身，顺着光滑的皮肤往上，停在胸前开始按揉。李帝努边揉边去啃咬他的锁骨，留下点点红色，钟辰乐忍不住呻吟出声。

混乱纠缠中，他的衣服已经被李帝努脱得一干二净，房间有暖气但比不过人的体温，他一手搭着肩膀主动贴近亲上李帝努的嘴唇，另一只手伸到李帝努的衣服里摸他的腹肌。

李帝努任由着他的动作，交换了一个又一个深吻之后手往下握住对方早已挺立的性器，套弄带来的刺激让钟辰乐倒吸凉气，呻吟也带着情欲，手指用力拽紧了李帝努的衬衫。随着动作加速，声音也变得难耐：“哥哥，哥哥……” 李帝努低头含住他的乳粒，牙齿擦过乳首的瞬间，钟辰乐便交代在他手里。

高潮的快感带来短暂的大脑空白，李帝努扣着钟辰乐的下巴轻吻他的嘴角，对上他迷离的眼神：“乐乐我是谁？”

“哥哥，李帝努哥哥” 

李帝努用手拨开他额前的碎发：“乐乐，你喜欢我吗？”

喜欢？不喜欢？钟辰乐看着李帝努右眼下生动的泪痣，看着他一如既往温柔的神情，却不知道该回答什么。

李帝努不认为自己是正人君子，他的下身同样涨得厉害。乘人之危他不是不懂，以钟辰乐现在的状态，他想要做到最后一步根本不是问题。但这是他想要吗？

他想要的是和钟辰乐更长久的未来。

钟辰乐不喜欢他，这一夜欢愉又有什么意思？

李帝努只觉心中苦涩，叹气，翻身拿到纸巾清理钟辰乐的身体和自己的手，扯过被子帮钟辰乐盖好，调好空调的温度把人抱在怀里，亲了亲他的额角。

“睡觉吧宝宝”

李帝努离开的时候钟辰乐还没醒，他付了房费还在床头柜旁放了牛奶，擅自帮钟辰乐请了假。如果辰乐以后都不想再看到他的话，他可以把他调到另外一个组。

钟辰乐的理想型不是他，他努力了这么久，也许已经有足够的理由说服自己放弃。

爱情虽然没有先来后到，但是他心里的位置有。

李帝努前一晚没怎么睡，回到家沾床就睡，梦里全是钟辰乐像猫一样趴在他的膝盖上，抬头看着他笑，甜甜着喊他哥哥，他想像往日一样摸摸他偏硬的发丝，却始终没办法靠近。

在梦里也没办法如愿，李帝努醒来也觉得好笑。他拿过手机，这次终于没有未接来电了，只有一条未读短信

“哥哥醒了的话来开一下门吧”

李帝努连拖鞋都来不及穿就往外跑，大理石地面冷得他脚底生疼，打开门看见梦里一直触不到的人反而觉得心里暖乎乎的。

“乐乐你……”

“哥哥怎么不穿鞋？” 钟辰乐皱眉拉着他的手把人拉到沙发上坐着，扯过沙发上的毯子盖住脚：“我要生气了！哥哥要是病了怎么陪我过圣诞？”

“嗯？？” 李帝努瞪大眼睛

“你不是说要陪我过圣诞吗？”

“可是，我唱歌不好听，人也很无趣，很容易把气氛搞砸……”

“但是我喜欢你！”钟辰乐打断他的话

“其实我那天就不应该和他复合的” 钟辰乐看着李帝努，表情很认真：“昨天晚上你问的问题，我现在回答还来得及吗？我喜欢你，哥哥我喜欢你，李帝努我喜欢你”

“你唱歌不好听也没关系，你给我讲故事好不好？”

“好”

钟辰乐扑到李帝努怀里，抬头冲他眨眨眼：“那哥哥我们去买圣诞树吧？”

“嗯，等下再买” 李帝努拦腰把钟辰乐抱起，往卧室走：“乐乐的回答从来都不会晚，我们先继续昨天晚上没完成的好不好？宝宝”

“？？！！！”

李帝努认为他和钟辰乐的故事就像未接来电一样，总是晚了一步。

但其实钟辰乐已经停下来等着他了。

END.


End file.
